


Departure Lounge

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Airports, Drabble, M/M, Q hates waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q is oh, so bored of waiting to board the plane.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Departure Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reject drabble from LDWS week 1, the prompt was an airport departure lounge. The one I ended up submitting is on AO3 and is QUITE different. This was the only prompt I wrote multiple drabbles for, so don’t expect any more of these 😂
> 
> I'm also making this my free space on the trope prompt table - Q and flying

“-apologizes for the delay.”

Would this flight _never_ board?! Q was going to go _mad_ before he even stepped foot on the plane. How did the field agents _bear_ it?! 

There were so many _people_! And so much bloody _waiting_!

“Oops, sorry!” 

If that _bloody_ child hit Q with his ball _one more time_ , it wouldn’t matter how much its mother apologized, Q would _not_ be held responsible for his actions! 

“Darling, calm down.” James squeezed his hand, and Q deflated. 

This was their _honeymoon_. It was meant to be _fun_.

If only they could actually board the bloody plane! 


End file.
